pkq_woodland_dwellersfandomcom-20200214-history
Woodland Dwellers Wiki:Character Guide
�� Character Guide �� The following are some powers you may choose your character to have. Your character does not have to possess any power or only possess powers on this list. Remember, with all powers comes limitations and consequences for using them. Keep your character’s powers reasonable. Please note that some powers conflict which means your character cannot have both of them! Examples of conflicting powers include umbrakinesis paired with photokinesis, pyrokinesis with cryokinesis, aerokinesis with pyrokinesis, et cetera. Feel free to have more limits/consequences! Aerokinesis (Air Manipulation) Aerokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate air. Applications: *Fly or levitate using wind currents *Air mimicry (fade into a wind current or fog) *Create and manipulate strong gusts of wind/air Drawbacks: *Tires user after prolonged use *Unable to attack when using mimicry Counters: *Pyrokinesis Agrokinesis (Plant Manipulation) Agrokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate plants. Applications: *Plant mimicry (become a plant) *Create and manipulate wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of plants, such as leaves, seeds, roots, fruits, flowers, et cetera *Cause flowers to bloom on command *Grow fruits and berries Drawbacks: *Tires user after prolonged use *Unable to create plants on infertile lands Counters: *Pyrokinesis *Cryokinesis Corporikinesis (Body Manipulation) Corporikinesis is the ability to manipulate one’s own body. Conditions: *Strictly applies to only the user Drawbacks: *Soreness of altered areas *Tires after prolonged use Cryokinesis (Ice Manipulation) Cryokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate ice. Applications: *Create and manipulate various types of ice like snow and frost *Ice breath (optional) *Cold immunity (optional) Drawbacks: *Tires user after prolonged use *Unable to create ice in hot areas Counters: *Pyrokinesis *Cold immunity Crystallokinesis (Crystal Manipulation) Crystallokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate crystals. Applications: *Create and manipulate various types of crystals Drawbacks: *Tires after prolonged use Counters: *Mineralkinesis *Enhanced Strength Electrokinesis (Electricity Manipulation) Electrokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate electricity. Not to be confused with lightning manipulation which is not allowed. Applications: *Electrocute/Stun targets *Cook prey Drawbacks: *Tires after prolonged use *May get electrocuted if touching object being shocked (optional) *Must touch the object in order to shock it (optional) Counters: *Hydrokinesis *Electricity immunity Enhanced (Ability) *Speed, strength, hearing, smell, taste, sight, roar & etc **Enhanced speed, strength, and roar can only be used in short bursts and cause fatigue* Hemokinesis (Blood Manipulation) Hemokinesis is the ability to manipulate preexisting blood. Condition: *Must ask Council before applying to character! Applications: *Break veins *Move beings that have blood in them Drawbacks: *Tires after prolonged use and strenuous effort *Blood cravings (optional) — an extreme lust for blood that occurs at random which makes the user act on impulse to do whatever it takes to taste blood Hydrokinesis (Water Manipulation) Hydrokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate water. Applications: *Drown objects *Create and manipulate water droplets Drawbacks: *Tires after prolonged use *Unable to create water in dry and hot areas Counters: *Cryokinesis *Electrokinesis *Waterbreathing Photokinesis (Light Manipulation) Photokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate light. Applications: *Temporarily blind seeing beings *Illuminate dark areas Drawbacks: *Tires after prolonged use *Unable to use power at night or dark areas (optional) Counters: *Umbrakinesis Pyrokinesis (Fire Manipulation) Pyrokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate fire. Applications: *Burn/cook objects *Fire mimicry *Fire breath *Fire/Heat immunity Drawbacks: *Tires after prolonged use *Unable to create fire in cold/wet/icy areas Counters: *Hydrokinesis *Cryokinesis *Aerokinesis *Fire/Heat Immunity Metáxikinesis (Silk Manipulation) Metákinesis is the ability to create and manipulate web/silk. Applications: *Restrain target in a silky cocoon *Trap prey in a spider-like web Drawbacks: *Tires after prolonged use Counters: *Cryokinesis *Crystallokinesis *Pyrokinesis *Mineralkinesis Mineralkinesis (Mineral/Rock Manipulation) Mineralkinesis is the ability to create and manipulate minerals/rocks. Applications: *Petrification — turn an object to stone Drawbacks: *Tires after prolonged use Counters: *Crystallokinesis Sonic Scream *Emit a highly enhanced scream of a high amplitude Shapeshifting Shapeshifting is the ability to manipulate one’s body drastically into a different form. Applications: *Corporikinesis *Change pitch of voice *Change sex *Change coat, skin, and eye color *Change species *Grow mutations Drawbacks: *Tires after prolonged use *Soreness of altered areas *Limited to animals user has seen/touched (optional) *Limited to animals within user’s genus (ex. felis or canis) (optional) *Causes pain to user when/after using (optional) Telekinesis (Manipulate Objects with Mind) Drawbacks: *Tires after prolonged use *Limited to moving objects that weigh the same or less than the user Umbrakinesis (Darkness/Shadow Manipulation) Umbrakinesis is the ability to create and manipulate shadows/darkness. Applications: *Tangible tentacle/tendril of darkness *Shadow camouflage (be invisible in darkness) *Darkness/shadow mimicry *Animate/move one's own shadow *Night vision Drawbacks: *Tires after prolonged use *Unable to use powers in broad daylight (optional) *Nocturnal (optional) Counters: *Photokinesis *Chaos/Order/Season/Lunar/Solar/Night/Day/Weather Manipulation *Magic (that controls everything) *Elemental Manipulation (meaning all elements can be manipulated) *Hypnosis (Mind Control) *Telepathy (Mind-Reading or Telepathic Communication) *Immortality (Inability to Die Forever) *Future Vision The following are some mutations you may choose your character to have. Your character does not have to possess any mutation or only possess mutations on this list. Keep your character’s mutations reasonable. Format: Mutation *Variations **Use Enlarged Fangs/Claws/Ears *Enlarged Fangs — Enlarged cuspid teeth that protrude from the jaw or saber-tooth cat canine teeth **All — Attracting mates (not guaranteed)/Aesthetic Enlarged Fangs/Claws — Better hunting/fighting Enlarged Ears — Better hearing Hooves *Horse hooves, goat hooves, rhino hooves, or tapir hooves **Walking on uneven/unbalanced ground like rocky hillsides & stomping Horns *Ibex horns, bovine horns, antlers, pronghorn horns, rhino horns, & etc **Attracting mates (not guaranteed)/Aesthetic & fighting/ramming Wings *Bird wings (has its own types) & bat wings **Attracting mates (not guaranteed)/Aesthetic, finding things easier, & flying Mane *Lion mane, horse mane (like “hair”), hyena mane, or maned wolf mane **Attracting mates (not guaranteed)/Aesthetic, keeping warm, looking bigger than one actually is to deter possible predators Multiple (Insert) *Multiple tails, multiple eyes, multiple ears, polydactylism, multiple tongues, & etc **Attracting mates (not guaranteed)/Aesthetic Retractable Claws *Mainly for canines or felines that cannot normally retract their claws **Maintain sharper claws and with that, use claws while hunting/fighting Spikes *Spikes along the back, head, tail, legs, or etc **Attracting mates (not guaranteed)/Aesthetic & protection from attackers Uniquely/Unnaturally Colored (Insert) *Unnaturally colored nose, eyes, pelt, paw pads, blood, mouth, skin, or etc **Attracting mates (not guaranteed)/Aesthetic Anklet/Bracelets/Wristband *Worn on anklet(s)/wrist(s). Can be customized with jewelry, teeth/claws, flowers, vines, & etc. Bandanas *Worn around neck. Usually sports a simple design. Can be found on herding dogs. Bandages *Worn on wrists/ankles/legs. Bows/Ribbons *Worn around neck or on top of head. Can be found on house cats. Collars *Worn around neck. Can be studded with teeth/claws or artificial spikes. Common for house pets. Feathers *Can be placed on ear, tail, &/or throughout pelt Flowers *Can be placed on ear, tail, &/or throughout pelt. Necklaces *Worn on the neck (believe it or not). Can be customized with jewelry, feathers, teeth/claws, flowers, & etc Piercings *Can be worn on ears, lips, &/or nose Scarves *Worn around neck. Usually sports a simple design. Vines *Usually worn around legs, back, &/or tail. Frigid Souls Frigid Souls follows a naming style that consists of two words, usually a noun and/or verb. Some ideas: Think about the physical characteristics/features of your character, such as its eye color, horns, as well as its personality. Or perhaps the total opposite if you would like the name to contradict the character. Examples: Say the character is brown, has antlers, and is caring you might name it “Elk Heart.” Or if the character is gray, shows an interest in plants, and is a hunter call it “Juniper Catch.” Alternatively, you could find a compound word and separate it such as rainfall to “Rain Fall” or thunderstorm to “Thunder Storm.” Savage Talons & Conifer Ruins Anything goes! Ex. Sarah, Honey, Miel, Leaf, Yip, Sheep, Chicken, Xander, Pomme, & etc The DeadLocks The DeadLocks has a naming style of only African names. Original species are allowed in all Woodland Dwellers groups. However, they must be accepted by the council and deemed both acceptable and reasonable. Here are the following requirements for an original species: *At least vaguely similar to a canine, feline, hyenine, or hybrid of the mentioned. *Magic, abilities, & mutations are reasonable. Meaning they are allowed and not godly/over-powered. *You know exactly what it is, what it can do, what it cannot do, its limits/restrictions & consequences for using its powers and such. Your original species can be closed, meaning just for your use, or open, meaning you allow others to create characters of the original species. Category:Woodland Dwellers Subpages